<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me, kiss me, kiss me by only_more_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502641">kiss me, kiss me, kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love'>only_more_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, POV Tony Stark, Sharing Clothes, ambiguous timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes after spending his first night with Steve.</p>
<p>Written for PoTS Stony Stocking 2019. Also a fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2020.<br/>(Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill; Card #3115; Square: K5 - Writing Format: Past Tense)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me, kiss me, kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts">AvengersNewB</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB">AvengersNewB</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>xoxo, Aven. &lt;3 Hope you this makes you smile just a little.</p>
<p>The title comes from an album by The Cure. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbling to himself, Tony rolled over in his bed and pulled the blanket up so it covered his head. Waking up was yucky; he preferred not to do it, whenever possible. Staying awake for thirty-seven hours straight was a much better way to do it. Too bad Rhodey, Pep, and Steve didn’t agree with him. Meh. </p>
<p>Just when his face and neck started to feel flushed and a little bit too sweaty for comfort under his fabric hideaway, a quiet laugh floated into Tony’s ears. At the amused sound that brushed over him in a light caress, he pulled the blanket down—sweet, fresh air, hallelujah—and blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes and the lingering cobwebs from his brain. A sound of fabric brushing against fabric and Tony flopped his head to the left on his super-cushy pillow. He took a deep, noisy breath in through his nose and smacked his lips.</p>
<p>“Fee fi fo fum,” Tony intoned, “I smell bacon. And”—he paused and inhaled again—“mmmm, coffeeeeee.”<br/>
 <br/>
The window was only partially darkened, allowing a small share of morning light to flow around the nearby armchair’s sole occupant: one Steve Rogers. As usual, he was a menace to Tony’s senses, even like that, dressed casually in khaki shorts and—Tony squinted—Tony’s “Engineers Do It Better” t-shirt, which Tony himself had worn last night before Steve had rolled it up and off his body, getting Tony tangled up in it in his impatience to have Tony naked. “Off, Tony, please. Just take it off,” Steve had said, urgent and hot, shoving at the shirt and skimming Tony’s skin with those broad-palmed, long-fingered hands, displaying an unexpected clumsiness Tony had never witnessed in him before. His eagerness had further endeared him to Tony; it had pressed inside Tony’s chest and his throat with a warm, full pressure that verged on too much. </p>
<p>If Tony hadn’t already been desperately in love with Steve, with his sheer goodness and his flashes of improbable bitchiness, too, the clear need woven through Steve’s voice at that moment, in the tornado they’d made together in Tony’s bed, would surely have felled him.</p>
<p>The black cotton/poly blend encased the mouthwatering stretch of Steve’s chest and curled around those biceps Tony had clung to last night, his short nails leaving tiny, pink half-moons in Steve’s pale, bed-warm skin, while Steve had folded him nearly in half. The power of his thrusts had moved them inexorably up the length of Tony’s bed; the way he’d taken Tony’s burning body and through a strange process of alchemy worked it into something held together purely by light and color had punched a torrent of moans, curses, and prayers from Tony’s lips that still tingled and stung from the kisses they’d shared. Lightning had sparked in the deep black behind Tony’s closed eyelids as he simply held on, hands nearly cramping, and matched Steve, movement for movement, giving as good as he got.</p>
<p>“Of course. I have to treat my…” As Steve appeared to catch himself, his words trailing off, an intriguing flush worked up his throat, over his face, and into the tips of his adorable ears. </p>
<p>Tony had often wondered just how far down that mottled red tint went, and as of the previous night, he didn’t have to speculate anymore; it spread down Steve’s chest, past his ribs, all the way to his delicious belly. Tony sat up with a grin, slouching back against the headboard and aiming a handful of lazy blinks at Steve. “Your what now?”</p>
<p>Steve’s throat worked on a long swallow, widening Tony’s grin until his cheeks ached with it, but then he straightened in his seat and pushed back his shoulders. His clear, blue gaze met Tony’s head-on. This was, after all, the same guy who liked to jump out of planes without a parachute. “My fella.” </p>
<p>“Hmm.” How he managed to sound remotely cool, Tony didn’t know, especially when he was screaming with joy on the inside. “Is that what I am?”</p>
<p>Steve’s shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Only if you want to be.” A smile so bashful it made Tony’s fingers twitch with the urge to lay themselves over the apple of Steve’s cheek, curved the pink softness of Steve’s mouth, and why, really, was he still sitting so far away from Tony? </p>
<p>“I do, baby,” Tony replied, meeting Steve’s earnest words with honesty when he could have chosen to be coy instead. "I do." He’d considered being coy, then quickly discarded the notion when his eyes had swept over Steve’s sun-bright eyes, fresh face, soft mouth, and the breakfast he’d made and brought up for Tony when he could just as easily have left him last night after their bodies had cooled and settled and turned back into bodies again. Steve hadn’t left, even though Tony hadn’t been able to make himself ask Steve to stay, the words trapped, shaking, loud but inaudible behind his teeth. He’d stayed right next to Tony, dropping gentle kisses along his shoulders and pressing them against the vulnerable skin behind his ear as Tony’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier as if weighed down by stone. With Steve’s chest a solid shelter at his back, Steve’s arm wrapped securely around him, pulling him closer, and Steve’s long legs nestled with his, Tony had the best night of sleep he’d had in, well, months, probably. On a battlefield, there was no one Tony would rather have at his side than Steve. Perhaps, he admitted to himself, the same held true in bed. “Preciousssss,” Tony said, making grabby hands to indicate that Steve should come rejoin him in bed. With the coffee, of course. “Bring me that nectar of the gods, please.” </p>
<p>“Mmm-mm.” Eyes twinkling, Steve smiled. “Shouldn’t eat or drink in bed.” </p>
<p>Tony licked his lips and let the blanket slip from his shoulders and puddle at his waist. Exposed to the cool air, his nipples tightened. Steve’s gaze dropped, traveling to Tony’s chest. Taking advantage of Steve’s attention, Tony licked the tip of his middle finger and brought it down to circle, slowly, around his nipple.</p>
<p>Steve shifted, his teeth catching his plush lower lip and one hand coming up and gripping the armrest of his chair. When his gaze rose again to meet Tony’s, the suggestion of a smile flickered at the edges of his mouth, hypnotic as a candle flame dancing in a current of air. Without speaking, he crooked a finger at Tony, beckoning to him. </p>
<p>“Well, if the mountain won’t come to me, I guess I’ll go to the mountain.” Pulling himself out from under the blanket’s grasp, Tony slipped off the bed and prowled toward Steve, deliberately ignoring the way his stomach did a little flip at the realization that he was naked in unforgiving daylight when last night it had been in low light and flattering shadow. All he could see in Steve’s face as he drew close enough to touch was something that looked an awful lot like awe. Steve’s lips parted, and the gratifying way his breath hitched made Tony just brave enough to settle astride Steve, his legs folded to bracket Steve’s hips. Something about the fact that he was completely naked while Steve was completely clothed made Tony's entire body prickle with awareness.</p>
<p>Steve’s big hands found Tony’s lower back and stroked carefully, building a warmth that made Tony shiver and press himself closer to Steve, grinding down. A barely-there moan escaped Steve. He arched, pushing up against Tony. “You should eat,” he said, sounding breathless. </p>
<p>“<em>We</em> should,” Tony countered with a nod. He allowed his gaze to wander over the spread Steve had brought. There were buttery yellow scrambled eggs in a wide, shallow bowl. Next to those were plated a stack of bacon. Rounding out the meal were several slices of lightly toasted bread, a butter dish, and a small bowl of mixed berries. Of course, there was coffee, too, steam drifting in wispy coils from its surface. His hand hovered over the bacon before he abruptly switched course and reached for a raspberry. Steve’s gaze was rapt on his face as Tony first took a nibble of the jewel-bright fruit, and then brought what was left of it to Steve’s waiting mouth. </p>
<p>Steve’s teeth gently scraped Tony’s hand as he accepted the raspberry; his tongue traced Tony’s fingers, licking the ruby juice and lingering for long, drugging moments. When he surged forward and up, his arms crossed and wrapped around Tony’s bare back, making him shudder with sensation; his lips sought and found Tony’s. His mouth was warm but also tart and sweet from the berry, and Tony couldn’t hold back a groan when Steve rocked against him and whispered these words into his mouth: “Kiss me. Stay here and kiss me all day. Please.”</p>
<p>What the hell. The world could wait a while. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them, and I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while. If you don't feel like commenting, I still hope you enjoyed this. :) Be well. </p>
<p>You can find me at <a href="http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com">onlymorelove.tumblr.com</a>. Come talk to me if you like. I do not bite. :) Sometimes you can also find me on Discord.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>